


Girlfriends Dad

by ao3lover (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Lou [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Louis' Daddy, Caught, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Harry is Eleanor's dad, Here's all I think, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk what I could tag, Louis cheats on Eleanor with Harry, M/M, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking a bit, Spooning, Underage Kissing, Underage Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ao3lover
Summary: An AU where Louis is dating Eleanor but is attracted to her dad Harry. They fuck.(Really shitty summary, I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge age gap.

Hot breaths and moans were the only thing I was currently hearing. What I didn't hear was the door opening. I had Eleanor underneath me, making noises of pleasure as I trailed kisses on her neck. Suddenly Eleanor froze as we both noticed his father standing in the doorway, looking unamused. He drank water from a glass before disappearing in the hall. I internally thanked the god he didn't react like someone other would have. Or maybe the reason was this was a common situation. Being a teenager meant a lot of horniness in our situation. He apparently remembered that from his own teenager years and decided to let us two have some time alone with each other. I considered continuing but the mood was completely gone.

"Sorry for that, he has never learned how to knock."

She laughed pulling her messy brown hair. I grapped one hair strand and twirled it around my finger. Her hair felt soft as usual, not having one flaw. I kissed the top of her nose, enjoying the small giggle that left her lipstick covered mouth. She trailed her hand over my tattoos making me squirm. I could easily be tickled and  **many** people have taken advance of that. She gave me devilish smile before starting to tickle me making me squirm even more. At some point I fell off her bed to save myself from dying. Eleanor's hand tried to reach me, failing as I moved out of her reach. Being too lazy to get up she gave up and laid back on the bed, being soon accompanied by me.

"The food is ready!"

A sound boomed throught the house breaking our comfortable silence. We raced to the kitchen like we were still in middle school trying to be the first to get everywhere. The white porcelain plates that were decorated with different designs that were absolutely nonsense were set on the counter. We had painted them when we were still little kids thinking they were beautiful. Eleanor and I had been friends since we were eight years old and had just started second grade. I had been the new student nobody wanted to be friends with, and Eleanor had been the only brave one to ask me play with her. In 7th grade we had started dating, and a year later we were still going strong. We sat around the table that had only three chairs. One for Eleanor, one for Harry and one for me. I came over almost every day which led to the decision of buying one chair dedicated to me. Eleanor's mom had died in a plane accident when she was four. Her mother had been in Germany, and was returning to here when the plane crashed in to the sea. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her till she was eight, the year we met. One day she had came to school crying, telling me all of the story. She had thought her mother had left for a long trip and would be back soon. She had been quite naïve if you ask me. Not having the heart to say it out loud I had just hugged her and tried to cheer her up in any way possible. We ate in a complete silence, the forks hitting the plate creating loud noise. Eleanor coughed as she got up and put her plate in the sink. 

"Thanks dad."

El walked upstairs leaving us two in the kitchen. Harry stared at me as he chuckled at something.

"What?"

I asked, the question sounding harsher than I had intended. He shook his head eating the food and leaving. I was left alone which I was thankful for. I drank the water left in the cup and put my dishes in the sink like Eleanor had and followed her to her room. She was on her phone like usual texting to someone. Her head snapped up as the door opened and she slid her phone under her pillow. 

"Sleepover?"

"Yup."

We sometimes communticated through simple words still understanding each other completely. Later I called my mother asking, which was unnecessary considering she always gave me permission. We had watched a movie with her father and ate two bowls of popcorn. His father was friendly and funny but quiet. He didn't speak much, just listening our bantering. The clock was 1am as we finally tried to sleep. Harry disappeared in his own room and we undressed before going to sleep. Even if we dated we hadn't never done  _it._ I was okay with that and as far as she let me know she was too. She slept on the bed and I on the floor. At some point of the night I woke up to an uncomfortable feeling on my prick. I whimpered as my hand unintentionally touched my prick. I made sure that she was asleep before jerking of a little. Soon I was a mess, whining in my hand I tried to muffle my moans with. I soon had a thought that made my mouth water. I stopped even if it took all my powers and coated my finger in my spit before slowly sliding it to my hole. I slipped it in past the tight ring. The feeling was weird but felt good. I slowly started moving my finger experimenting the new feeling. Small noises escaped my throat as I hit my prostate. 

"Fuck. Ohhh fuck fuck fuck."

I moaned still not realizing how loud I was. Thank god El was a heavy sleeper and didn't hear anything. I threw the cover away knowing I was the only one awake. Or thinking. I added yet another finger enjoying the small burn it brought. The door creaked open revealing a small cast of light. Before I even knew it I was making an eye contact with Harry. I pulled my fingers out even thought it didn't help at all.

"I'm so sor-"

"Need help?"

Harry cut me off leaving me speechless. Of all the expectations I had from this sleepover didn't include my girlfriends dad asking if I needed help in masturbating. I blushed hoping it was dark enough to be dismissed. For some sick reason I grew harder thinking about him helping me. The smirk that appeared on his lips soon after confirmed it. He walked over to me picking me up hoisting me up from my bum as I slung my arms around his shoulders. 

"Want to?"

I nodded hiding my face in his neck from embarrassment. He walked to the room that was apparently his and threw me on the bed. He sat on the bed, his lap soon having my ass on it. I kissed him carefully not being sure it was okay. He kissed me back hungrily as his hand found my hole that was clenching in want. He pushed his finger in dry which made it feel uncomfortable.

"A virgin?"

"What do you think?"

I sassied him receiving an spank on my ass. I nodded after that not wanting any more. He opened one of the drawers revealing an almost full bottle of lube. He squirted some on to his fingers as I crawled over to him swinging my ass purposely, teasing him. 

"Hands and knees."

I got in to the position, pushing my ass towards him. 10 minutes later he was pumping three fingers in and out. I was naked and I hadn't even seen his cock yet, just the outline and basing on that it was huge. It seemed he had read my mind as he pulled his boxers of, his cock springing free. I literally moaned at the sight of it. It was an angry red and big. There was precome in the slit  revealing he had been hard for long. He put a lot of lube on his shaft making sure it was enough. He turned me on my back so he could see my face as he pushed in. As he was balls deep in me I whispered in his ear.

"This i-is wrong you kno-know?"

I stuttered the sentence out, not caring how it sounded.

"Fucking a 14 year old boy who's my daughters boyfriend is pretty wrong. So fucking tight."

"What'd you expect from a virgin, I can't help it."

"It's more like a blessing to me."

He growled before starting to fuck me mercilessly in to the mattress. 

"Such a little cockslut, aren't you?"

I nodded not trusting my voice enough. He continued whispering dirty things in my ear, and I wondered how the term 'slut' could turn me on this much. The bed was hitting the wall in a frantic rhythm echoing in the room. I was genuinely surprised Eleanor hadn't came in yet. The sight would probably be pretty traumatic to her. 

"Daddy."

I moaned by an accident, too lost in the pleasure to notice what I was saying.

"Who's fucking you good babyboy?"

"You, Daddy is fucking me so good. Please don't stop!"

I screamed the last part as he hit my prostate roughly. I was pulling my nails on his back leaving red marks. By the groaning I knew he was close. I drapped my legs around his waist in an pathetic try to get him deeper. I was savouring the feeling the best I could, who knows if I'll ever have a moment like this again. With the final trust he came, the feeling of his cum filling me pushed me over the edge. I was panting trying to catch my breath. He pulled out of me receiving I whimper caused by the sensitivity. He kissed my lips and to be honest Eleanor had never kissed me as good as him.

"Baby."

He said spooning me. I melted in to his touch quickly and we fell asleep like that

●○●○●○

I woke up to an hard  _cock_ pressing to my ass. I desperately rutted against him hoping he wouldn't wake up. Or maybe I hoped he would wake up. That he would punish me for being such a slut, always wanting cock in me. He startled me as he kissed my neck making a love bite.

"Dad, where's Lo-"

 **Shit**.


End file.
